


Get Back to Me in Two Years

by notimmortal



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ace!Evan, Asexuality, Because I need more nice Jared, Bi!Evan, But he is, Fluff, He's also nice in this fic, I'm picturing them in college but idk, Light Angst, M/M, My OC is a dick, They can either be high school or college age, You Decide, for plot reasons, it's not mentioned, jared is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimmortal/pseuds/notimmortal
Summary: “I… Christ, Ev, are you really going to be like that?”“I’m not being like anything!” Evan said firmly, trying to fight off the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.“Look, Evan, you’re cool and all but… Get back to me in two years. You’ll change your mind.”





	Get Back to Me in Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY ALL GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH ANOTHER VENT FIC
> 
> If you're new to my works (Hi, thanks for joining me), I have a tendency to write based on things happening in my life. This fic is no different. If you care to know more about the basis for this, there will be a description in the end notes. Whether you care about what's happening to me or not, I hope you enjoy!

“I… Christ, Ev, are you really going to be like that?”

 

“I’m not being like anything!” Evan said firmly, trying to fight off the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

 

“Look, Evan, you’re cool and all but… Get back to me in two years. You’ll change your mind.”

 

***

 

Evan’s love life was a fiasco. 

 

His last date was horrible, his last relationship was a mess, and he still had the words of a stupid guy stuck in his head from over a year ago. 

 

_ Get back to me in two years. _

 

“Fun fact,” Evan mumbled to himself as he laid on his couch. “I’ll still be ace in two years.”

 

It’s funny how three small letters can completely destroy a relationship.  _ Ace. _ As in asexual. As in  _ Evan can’t hold a relationship because people don’t like that he’s ace _ .

 

Evan got up and walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Usually, he didn’t mind what he saw there. But after dates like the one he went on tonight, all he wanted to do was punch the glass.

 

It had only been the second date with this girl, but she was already looking for more than Evan wanted to give. When he politely refused her advances for the third time, he was told to lose her number. 

 

“What’s the appeal in sex anyway,” Evan mumbled. “It’s just sweaty and gross.”

 

Taking out his phone, Evan shot a quick text to Jared. 

 

**_Hey. Date was a bust. I think I’m going to give up on the whole “Relationship with another human being” idea. You wanna watch some shitty movies?_ **

 

**Sorry it went so poorly, Evan. I’ll be over in a little bit.**

 

Evan smiled when he saw Jared’s reply. You see, Evan was just a little bit in love with Jared. But he would never tell Jared that. There was too much to lose in this situation. Even if, by some miracle, Jared did love Evan back, Jared would leave like all the others when he found out Evan didn’t do sex.

 

He couldn’t live with himself if he drove Jared away too.

 

A knock on his door pulled Evan from his thoughts. He opened the door to see Jared, who was holding an absurdly large box of microwave popcorn. Seeing Evan glance at the box, Jared smiled. “Nothing cures heartbreak like popcorn.”

 

“It’s not even heartbreak,” Evan said, stepping back and allowing Jared to enter. “I barely even knew her.”

 

“If it’s not heartbreak, then why swear off dating forever?” Jared asked, toeing his shoes off and passing the popcorn to Evan.

 

Evan shrugged, not really wanting to get into the full reason why he wasn’t going to date anymore. “Maybe not forever, but for now. It’s too much work for no reward.”

 

“If you say so, buddy. But the people are definitely missing out.”

 

Evan looked at Jared, trying to detect any traces of sarcasm or joking. To his surprise, there was none. “I… Thank you, Jared. That means a lot to me.”

 

“Don’t mention it, tree boy. Now come on, let’s watch some shitty comedies and try not to end it all!”

 

***

 

It had ben a couple weeks since Evan’s last date and he and Jared’s subsequent movie night. In those few weeks, Evan had noticed that Jared had begun acting weird.

 

He always seemed to be in a good mood and was spending more time than ever before with Evan. It’s not that it wasn’t nice - in all honesty, Evan kind of loved it - but it was weird behavior for Jared and it was starting to set Evan on edge. 

 

“Alright, Jared, what gives?” Evan finally asked one day after they had come back from school.

 

“What do you mean?” Jared asked, turning to look at Evan.

 

“You’ve been… weird lately.” 

 

“Weird?” Jared asked, quirking his head to the side. “How so?”

 

“You’ve just been… You’ve been really nice to me lately. No jabs at my anxiety, no picking fights about wanting to go to the park… And, and, you’ve been hanging out with me all the time! It’s pretty weird behavior for you, Jared.”

 

The look on Jared’s face flashed from hurt to puzzled. “Are you saying… Are you saying it’s weird that I’m being nice to you? And that it’s weird that I want to hang out with you?”

 

In that moment, Evan realized how stupid he sounded. “Well… No. But… Something just feels… off about this whole situation.”

 

Jared shook his head, walking toward Evan. “Alright, Ev, I’m gonna try something. If it’s something you don’t like, just stop me, okay?”

 

“What are you going to-” Evan was cut off by Jared gently placing his lips on Evan’s. Instinctively, Evan kissed back, his arms finding their way around Jared.

 

When the two broke apart, Jared laughed softly. “So I wasn’t reading the situation wrong, then.”

 

“I… How long have you wanted to do that for?” Evan asked, still in disbelief. 

 

“For longer than I’d like to admit,” Jared said sheepishly. “And I know you swore off relationships,” the air left Evan’s lungs as if he had just been punched. “But I was wondering if, maybe, we could try this?”

 

“I, um…”  _ This will end poorly, say no. _ “I would like that,” Evan said, against his better judgement. Jared smiled so brightly at that, and Evan knew he was completely fucked. 

 

***

 

Evan and Jared had been dating for a couple months now. Things were going really well for them. All of their friends as well as both of their families were very supportive of the relationship. Jared was perfectly content with “taking things slow”, never pressuring Evan into any kind of sexual act. Yeah, things were going well for the two of them.

 

Evan knew it was all too good to be true.

 

The two of them had been walking down the street after a date, headed back to Jared’s house. They were holding hands and talking animatedly about their upcoming shoot when Evan heard a chillingly familiar voice behind him. “I never thought I’d see the day!”

 

Evan stopped in his tracks, turning around to see James, the guy who had broken his heart almost two years ago. “I… What are you doing here?”

 

“It’s a public place, Ev,” James said, smirk permanently etched on his face as he assessed the situation. “And I see I was right with my two year timeline.”

 

Jared, feeling the tension in the situation, stepped in front of Evan. “Hi, I’m Jared. I don’t believe we’ve met. Care to explain why you’re talking to my boyfriend like this?”

 

James’ eyes never left Evan. “So, scaredy cat finally learned how to put out, huh?”

 

“Excuse me?” Jared said, fist clenched at his side. 

 

“I dated Evan, about two years ago. He never wanted to do anything fun. Claimed it was because he was ‘asexual’” James said, putting air quotes around ‘asexual’. “Anyway, I knew it was all bullshit. I told him to get back to me in two years, I knew he’d change his mind about sex. And look! He did!”

 

Evan wanted to die. He wanted to curl up in a ball and get his by a truck. Not only was he going to lose Jared, but he was going to lose Jared after being publically humiliated. Tears were pricking at Evan’s eyes.  _ This is it. _

 

“I really am not a fan of your tone right now,” Jared said, reaching back to grab Evan’s hand. “It’s rude as hell. You’re attempting to remove the validity from a VALID SEXUALITY just because it doesn’t fit your perception and I’d thank you kindly to back the fuck off with it because there’s nothing wrong with not wanting sex,” James stood there, looking stunned as Jared yelled. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get my boyfriend home so we can cuddle on the couch and watch movies because I, unlike you, understand that there’s more to a relationship than sex.”

 

Before James could say a word, Jared pulled Evan away from the scene and started running towards his house.

 

***

 

Once they got inside, Evan sat down and put his head in his hands. “I… Thank you. For that. I, um, I know… You didn’t have to do that. And you didn’t have to bring me back here. I… I’ll call my mom or something and get out of your hair.”

 

“Woah, what?” Jared asked, sounding panicked. “Evan, I meant what I said back there.”

 

Evan’s head shot up, eyes locking with Jared’s. “You… You did?”

 

Jared looked appalled by the fear in Evan’s voice. “Of course I did! I wouldn’t just…” And suddenly, Evan could see everything click into place in Jared’s mind. “Oh, Ev… This is why you stopped dating, isn’t it?”

 

“People aren’t really into the whole ‘no sex’ thing,” Evan said, shrugging his shoulders. “And yeah, it hurts sometimes, but I get it, you know? People like sex and I just… I can’t do that bit.”

 

Jared sat down on the couch next to Evan, pulling him into his arms. “People are bullshit, Evan. You are kind and smart and amazing. Your sexuality doesn’t change that. I love you. I’ve loved you for ages now. Without sex. Because sex isn’t love. Sex isn’t anything compared to you.”

 

Evan pulled back a little bit so he could look at Jared. “You really mean that? You love me?”

 

Jared placed a kiss on Evan’s forehead. “Of course I do.”

 

“I, um, I love you too. I’m not sure if that was clear.”

 

Jared laughed, leaning in to place a kiss on Evan’s forehead. “Come on. I promised you movies and cuddles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated but never required. I can also be found on tumblr (ireallyneedabetterusername) and I take prompts always if you liked this enough to want to see more from me (all my ships are in my tumblr description).
> 
> Anyway, this is the part where I start talking about the IRL basis for this fic, so if that doesn't interest you, feel free to exit out.
> 
> So I'm hella fucking ace. I don't often talk about it in my life because my family doesn't know (They don't really understand this kind of stuff) and I'm heteromantic so I don't really get to be apart of the whole LGBTQ+ (because ace erasure is a thing y'all) and my friends generally don't give a fuck. However, my friends do know I'm ace and that's where this story starts. I have a group chat with two of my friends (M and E for the sake of anonymity). E was saying some weird shit and making the entire conversation feel very sexual, which was making me and M uncomfortable (M is also ace, she just recently told us. I think she just recently realized). Anyway, me and M tell E that the conversation was weird and she needed to stop because neither of us were into it (M's exact quote was "I keep myself pg-13") to which E replied "Get back to me in two years". I went off like a bomb. The first part of Jared's rant is actually what I sent her (the part where he talks about how he's taking Evan home was not in that message). She tried to play it off as if she hadn't been sexualizing the conversation, but she had and I've been seething in rage ever since because she didn't even apologize for the remarks she made about me and M's asexuality. That rage culminated into this fic.
> 
> Thank you again for reading. And just know that whatever gender and sexuality or romantic attraction you feel is totally valid (as long as it's not illegal. To quote Dean Dobbs, "The sky is blue. Don't fuck kids.") Don't let people get you down for liking or not liking something.


End file.
